


Describing love

by Space_ninja



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23592427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_ninja/pseuds/Space_ninja
Summary: "Love has so many forms, it presents itself in so many ways, and is shown a million different ways, that's what makes it impossible to explain"A short brain dump on romantic love
Kudos: 1





	Describing love

Someone recently asked me to describe love. I tried to, I really did, but I couldn't. I cant explain that feeling. I think it because love has so many different parts and sides, it's made up of so many things and so many emotions its confusing to feel. Love is devotion, loyalty, joy,and pride but that's not all that it is. Love is different for everyone. For me it is the feeling you get when you look in someone's eyes and think 'I can look into those eyes for forever'. Its what happens when you see someone smile and your heart starts beating out of your chest. Its when you are in your darkest hour and you hear their voice and remember you have a reason to fight. It's that moment when you spend a day without them and realize life isn't as bright. Love is when you plan your future with that person in it without thinking, and you can't stop thinking about them. Or you spend every minute longing to have them with you. And love is shown differently too.love isn't just shown by people saying I love you, love is shown when you call or you text just because you miss them. It's shown when you are watching a movie or reading a book and you can't take your eyes off them. Or you go out of your way to make them the happiest person alive. Love has so many forms, it presents itself in so many ways, and is shown a million different ways, that's what makes it impossible to explain.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
